Only For You
by Hannio
Summary: This is a TAITO fic but with plenty of JYOSHIRO as well, they'll be inter mingling with each other. Tai and Matt are best friends just like Joe and Izzy but can something special come from it? Please Review ****chapter 4 is now up!!!!!!****
1. Thoughts in the dark

Only for you

By 

Hannio 

Chapter One 

Thoughts in the dark

DISCLAIMER: _I don't own any off the characters mentioned it's just me using them for my own pleasure_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Konnichiwa people it's me again (Waves) this is my second ever Digimon story, it's about Joe and Izzy but there will be a fair old bit of Taito in there as well, so never fear, I'm not 100% sure if this will be a single story or A Chapter one so bare with me, anyway bare with me people I'm still new at this genre/program._

            "Thank God that's over" Joe whispered to himself as he stared at the small computer handwriting on the screen, his rubbed his eyes wearily and risked glancing at the clock, he groaned 5.30 in the morning and he had to get to his school shortly to hand the assignment in. He had no idea how Izzy could stare into his computer so much and not appear tired. He stood up and stretched moaning as he did as his tense muscles protested against the movement. He walked over to the toilet and proceeded to splash his face with cool water then cupped his hands and drank some to sooth his parched throat, it was then he looked up at the mirror above the sink and stared at himself with a half smile. When he was younger, at the time when he first entered the digital world he hadn't liked looking at himself, being disgusted with what he saw everyday, as he had grown and had a few girlfriends and boyfriends he had excepted what nature had given him and left it as that, it wasn't he was ugly, he knew that he was fairly attractive with inky blue hair that he wore a shade to long, black eyes, pale skin that always tanned but never burned, and generally good features, he was too tall and too skinny but he had to live with those two little flaws of his. Of course he wasn't even remotely in the league of looks that people like Yamato, Taichi and TK resided in. He brushed his teeth to get away from the foul taste in his mouth and went over to his bed collapsing on it and closing his eyes. He would never be anything like Yamato and Taichi they were something else probably the reason they were best friends, the experiences they both shared linked them in a way no one else could touch, often making Joe whether there was something more there that met the eye that perhaps not even they realized. He was a good friend with them both, not as close as they were but Joe went to a different school but he often saw them at weekends. A smile came to his face at least he had Izzy. After the Digi adventure they had slowly but surely became best friends, they were different but at the same time similar. They looked fairly funny when they were together, Joe's height swapped the smaller boy who was even more slight then Joe was, fiery red hair covered the well poised hair and was always neat though Joe's memory often gave him pictures of the wildness it had been when he was younger, brown eyes looked seriously out of a calm looking face, nothing seemed to faze him, his features were sharper and clearer than Joe's but they suited him, intelligence seemed to come out of his pores but no one could expect anything more from a genius after all. Joe frowned and spoke to himself as he often did

            "I wonder how Izzy is?" when no answer came to his mind he shrugged and fell asleep a smile on his face as images of Izzy filled his head.

            *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "Son get to bed" Izzy looked behind him with surprise to see his dad blinking blearily at him dressed in his dark blue dressing gown

            "What?" he said distractedly, he had finally come to a major discovery that could help Kari and the others and he just needed to perfect in, of course it was 5 in the morning but a little detail like that couldn't distract him form his task, unfortunately his dad could.

            "Izzy it's 5 in the morning and you have school tomorrow, whatever you are doing can wait till then, now you need to get to sleep"

            "I won't be long Dad" he replied vacantly as he began typing again "I'm nearly finished" muffled footsteps crossed his floor and the top of his laptop came down, Izzy snatched his hands back just in time, he looked up at his father angrily

            "What are you doing?" he demanded, his father looked back calmly

            "I'm taking your laptop you can have it back tomorrow" Izzy blinked

            "But I need it" he said stupidly, his father shook his head

            "Not at 5 in the morning you don't, now get ready, I'll save your work and then I'll be back to check that you actually have done what you are meant to" with those words he picked up the computer and left, Izzy frowned but gave it up as a bad job, he'd get it in the morning and his head had been beginning to pound so perhaps it was for the best, he changed quickly and brushed his teeth and jumped into bed. As he waited he thought of Joe, he often did now a days, they were best friends so he guessed it was natural, Joe had turned in to a good looking boy who was no longer award about things as he had been when he was younger and now Izzy had to admit he was envious, it was a shame that he couldn't have been good looking then maybe people would of noticed him more then just for his intelligence, he had plenty of friends and even a girlfriend or so but nothing special though he longed for it more than he knew. He shook his head there was no point in him worrying about it, someone would eventually come and he still had Joe till then, he always had Joe. When his father peeked in 5 minute he smiled as he saw Izzy fast asleep with a smile on his face as he dreamt of his Joe

There you go chapter one is finished, I hoped you liked it, yes I've decided to make it a chapter story, Tai and Matt will enter it next chapter but I had to get Joe and Izzy's thoughts down, please review but no flames cause I don't do them, next chapter will be up soon. Promise


	2. Good morning Tai

Only for you

By Hannio

Chapter Two

Good morning Tai

DISCLAIMER: _I own none of them at all, none, the closest thing I have is a video, it's a cool one though, the first three episode ever, with yummy Matt and the cool hair style, anyway…_

AUTHOR NOTE: _Here's chapter two of my couple fic, it focuses more on Kari and Tai relationship (Brother and sister you sickos) but also gives hint of his feeling for our dear sweet Matt, enjoy oh and let me know who Kari should be with. You'll understand shortly. Enjoy_

            "Get up you are so lazy Tai do you know that, school starts shortly and you're still here in your bed" Taichi Yagami snuggled deeper into the soft pillow and pulled the duvet tighter around him, it was perfect for once, his bed was just the right temperature and the pillow was just used enough to make it soft and fluffy, this was one of the things Tai considered as heaven, he frowned it would be if his mother stopped walking round his room in a state of agitation and talking to him "Taichi"

            "Let me try Mum you go and sort breakfast out" a soft spoken voice said with a hint of humor tingeing it, Tai frown grew, it was his sister Hikari who had never once failed to get him out of bed, not this time though, this time the world could wait till he was ready to greet it, not the other way round

            "Thanks Kari just makes sure he gets up"

            "I will" came the expected promise, then their mother left the room and Tai's bed sank as another weight was added to it. "Morning Tai" she said cheerfully he grunted in response more awake then he had been before, as he tried to guess what tactic she would use this time, last time she had tempted him out with food. "You have to get up you know"

            "Don't" he muttered back, she smiled as she looked down at the scrunched up face, she looked thoughtfully for a minute then grinned to herself, she knew what to do now, the only proper way of getting him up and ready in 10 minute flat, she had timed him once, she out her best innocent face on then spoke casually

            "But Taichi, surely you want to get up, you have to meet Yamato today don't you?" there was a silence then Tai sat up in bed quickly nearly throwing her off as he chucked his duvet off of him and tried to untangle his legs from the sheet

            "I don't walk with Matt Kari" he said standing up and grabbing his school trouser which lay on a pile on the floor, he began hopping around the room on leg pulled in as he tried to stuff the other one in, she grinned and stood up, untangling his white t-shirt from a pile and handing it to him

            "So why are you getting ready so quickly?" she questioned a teasing aspect to her voice, Tai pulled his t-shirt down over his head and stared at her through narrowed eyes, she was pretty in a delicate way, light brown hair was cut short at the back but at the front was long enough that it could flick under her chin, she wore slides to keep it at it's usual stage of perfection, today they were green. She had good features and her eyes were a warm brown colour suiting the slight tanness of her face, she was tall and slim as well completing her look, she now held his shirt out for him, he snatched it looking at her to see she was in a white tank top with a pretty shirt over it and black trousers

            "What's with the new clothes?" he asked ignoring her original question "Trying to impress someone" she blushed slightly but shrugged

            "Fancied a change" was all the reply he got, he finished buttoning his shirt and looked round the mess he called his for his green blazer

"Downstairs" she said and he nodded a memory of throwing it there coming to his mind.

"You never answered Tai why you are suddenly in a rush?" he shrugged

"I wanna see Matt, I have this cool CD I wanna lend him" Kari followed him downstairs, Tai was into really garage type music like Drum and Bass and it didn't take a blind man to see that Yamato was not, in fact if Kari knew TK's brother at all then she knew that he hated that music, like anything but.

"Can't you give it to him at lunch time?" she asked as she sat at the table grabbing a piece of toast and delicately nibbling it, Tai gave her a look of disgust as he piled his plate up with all the food his mum made

"Band practice" came the automatic reply, she nodded, Yamato was often busy now, either with the band or at home or doing work, she really had no idea how he managed to still fit them all into his new busy life but she was glad she'd hate to see what it would do to TK and Tai if Yamato had no time for them "Kari" she blinked and looked back at Tai, her toast forgotten in her hand, he tilted his head slightly and she took the opportunity to look properly at him, he was cute, she didn't see it herself but she had seen the way people reacted around him, it wasn't his look in her opinion though with wild untamable brown hair, tanned skin, perfect features, caring brown eyes and a gorgeous body people went wild over him, it was more his personality that drew people to him, he was with his faults, pigheaded, impulsive, rude at time, but he was other things as well

"Thinking about the boy you're trying to impress" she blushed again and resisted giving him the finger, he chuckled "No thoughts like that young lady, you'll only get in trouble with mum and dad" she settled for sticking her tongue out at him and went on with her toast and poring herself some orange juice 

"Do you want a lift in today?" their mother called through the hatch

"No thanks" they both yelled at the same time, they always walked together ever since they were younger, it gave them proper time to talk over things.

            "We better go" Kari said pulling her rucksack over both shoulders and putting black shoes on, Tai followed suit and got his trainers on then left the house

"Going into the Digi world today?" Tai questioned away from the house, although their parents knew about it they both felt uncomfortable talking about it in front of them since their mum's eyes would fill with worry and their Dad's face would suddenly become strained so they had made a pact with each other and was keeping it pretty well.

"Yep when don't we?" she replied he nodded his head

"Make the most of it why you can Sis" was all he said but she shot him a look anyway at the tone, she had always known that Tai had taken the split from the Digi world hard especially missing his partner, so she was glad she could go in and maybe offer him a chance of seeing Agumon. They walked quietly for a while enjoying the sunny day when Tai broke the silence "This guy you like do I know him?" she hesitated and nodded her head, he looked thoughtfully at her and opened his mouth to speak but then closed it and gave he a sweet smile instead, she returned it wondering just what he was thinking

"See you," she said as she reached the turn off to her school he nodded and waved

"Yeah see you and good luck Kari, I expect to hear it all tonight" he laughed as she blushed again and carried on walking, he did love the breeze in his hair, he grinned at how corny it sounded but a truth was a truth after all

"Tai" he looked up to see Izzy trailing after him and stopped, Izzy looked as neat as he always did

"Hey Dude you ok?" he asked as the smaller boy began walking beside him, Izzy smiled his normal restrained smile and nodded, Tai scanned his face for a minute noticing the bag under the eyes and the fact his black eyes seemed duller then usual, normally it was only Matt who could spot these things but Tai was learning slowly but surely

"Fine" came the reply

"You look kinda tired" Izzy rubbed a hand over his eyes and shrugged

"I was up late working on something for Kari and the others" Tai immediately looked interested

"The Digi world what?" Izzy glanced at him; he was still definitely the leader at heart always wanting to help others without even thinking.

"I need to discuss it with Joe first" he said "Then I'll tell you all together" Tai pouted and folded his arm as they walked up to the gate

"Man why do you always tell Joe everything first? Why don't you ever tell me come on I'm here right now so spill and tell me" Izzy opened his mouth to reply then stopped as he noticed someone walking up on them from behind he grinned to himself and watched carefully for Tai's reaction 

"Hey Tai" Tai face broke into a gorgeous smile and he turned to the person

"Matt"

There you go I hope you like the chapter, the next chapter will be on Taito then Jyoshiro and so forth so tell me what you think but no flames please, oh and tell me in it who you think Kari should go with, I'm open to any suggestions so let me know and I'll include in the next chapter or the one after thanks.


	3. Strong denial

Only for you

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Strong denial_**

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**_I do not own Izzy, Joe, Matt or Tai_

**_AUTHOR NOTE: _**_Here's chapter three next chapter will be in Tai's kinda view, sorry it's only short but that's not to important really. The chapters will get longer. Promise._

            Izzy turned as he saw Matt and Tai grinning at him and wondered where Joe was, but he already knew the answer before he even asked the question. Joe was at his medical school across town. He wondered whether Matt and Tai ever realized how lucky they were that they could see their best friend constantly through out the day why he had to wait till after they both finished school to do the work. He turned his attention back to them.

            "Hey Matt here's the cd I was telling you about" Tai was saying enthusiastically, Matt's face dropped as he saw the band though he quickly pasted a smile on his features

            "Oh this band I've heard…. A lot about them" he finally said, Tai beamed 

            "Yeah they are really good once you get into them, maybe I could come round and listen to it with you?" Tai asked, as much as Matt hated the music, Izzy couldn't help but notice that Matt's face brightened at that news though all he did was smile slightly and say

            "I suppose so" Tai smiled back

            "Cool meet in the usual place?" he asked and Matt nodded

            "Sounds good, what do you have now Tai?" he asked, Tai frowned as he searched his short term memory

            "Erm… it would be English now I think, what day is it again?" he asked, Matt rolled his eyes

            "It's Monday Tai, the day after Sunday?" Tai shot him a look and nodded his head

            "Really Matt, just what would id do without you pointing out the blind obvious to me?" Matt grinned

            "Well you'd be in trouble about knowing where you should and should not be" came the reply, Tai couldn't think of any comeback and so answered by sticking his tongue out instead "Real mature Tai" Matt said as he rolled his eyes "Try to remember you're 15 now not 3" Tai shrugged

            "There's no point growing old before my time Matt" he frowned as Matt moved to the other side "Where you going?" he asked and Matt smiled

            "Tai we don't have the same lessons I have history now so strangely enough I'm heading towards the history building" tai nodded but looked disappointed

            "Why did you have to move up" he said "Now it falls to Sora to have to wake me up and she does it a lot rougher than you used to" Matt grinned

            "That's because I was far too soft on you and it never used to work" he gave a wave "See you at lunch time guys" and then he disappeared every girls eyes following him, Tai watched him until there was no sign of him and then turned to Izzy

            "Come on then we better get to our lesson as well" Izzy nodded, it was the only lesson he was with the others for the rest of them he was in a higher group with Matt. Izzy followed him deep in thought ignoring the people who waved at Tai.

            As far as he could tell there was definitely something going on between Matt and Tai even if they themselves didn't see the connection.  They always cheered up when they saw each other and it was clear to Izzy at least when they were thinking of each other as well because they would suddenly start smiling at each other. He shot a sharp glance at Tai; he wondered whether the brown haired boy really had any idea about how he felt About Matt a small smile came to his face. There was after all only one real way for him to find out

            "Tai" Tai stopped and turned at Izzy's tone and shot him a questioning look

            "Yeah what?" Izzy hesitated for a moment as he tried to phrase the question in his head

            "You know Matt is your best friend" Tai nodded

            "Yep"

            "And I'm guessing the bond between the two of you is the kind that's like you would die for each other no questions asked right" Tai frowned

            "Of course what's brining this kind of questioning on Izzy?" he asked

            "Well I was wondering do you sometimes view Matt as more than a friend? Like you would want to mean more to him then just his best friend" Tai stopped and turned round, a glint of fear in his eyes before he replied

            "What the hell are you talking about Izzy? Matt is my best friend of course I don't have any other kind of feeling towards him"

            "It's just that sometimes the two of you…"

            "I don't want to hear anymore Izzy forget it and lets go, you're wrong just plain wrong" then he stormed off, Izzy looked after him and then smiled slightly. Looks like he had been right after all.

_See what I mean about being short? Oh well lets not worry about that, hope you enjoyed it and remember to review people ok._


	4. A deal is laid down

Only for you 

**_By_**

**_Hannio_**

**__**

**_Chapter Four_**

A deal is laid down 

**__**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_I don't own Matt or Tai or Izzy and Sora who are briefly mentioned ii wish I owned Tai and Matt though_

**__**

**_AUTHOR NOTE:_**_Here we go chapter four is written and I kinda like it, it's done in Matt's view and I'm beginning to add some Taito action in, not much but a small bit the next chapter belongs to Joe because I've neglected old reliable than it will be Tai I think I'm not too sure on that yet, I'd rather get the next chapter sorted. Anyway hope you enjoy it and sorry that it is only short but there is only so much you can write after all._

**__**

            Yamato Ishida sighed as he leaned against the wall, a look of boredom on his face. He resisted the urge to glance at his watch for the 15th time and instead began tapping his foot to a rhythm that only he could here. His arms were already crossed. 

            "Where is he?" he muttered, it was the same all the time Tai was never early for anything or even on time, not even meeting Matt, as he liked to call himself, for lunch could motivate him into making an effort and as usual Matt was the one looking stupid. He frowned to himself. Sometimes Tai made him so angry that he felt he was gonna explode. What made it worse was the fact that Matt was never late. It's a well known fact to everyone that if you always are early or on time than you can't stand people being late, something that Matt suffered from.

            "Matt" he looked up from gazing at the floor at the familiar sounding voice calling his name and pushed himself off the wall to see wild brown hair sticking up through the crowd. He gave a grin. Tai's unique hairstyle certainly made people notice him, though Matt knew from experience that it was only because Tai didn't style it that it looked that way, when Matt asked him once why he didn't Tai had shrugged his shoulders and laughed saying that he had more important things to worry about and he didn't care how he look, Matt was the pretty one out of them anyway so he needed to look his best not him.

            Matt frowned again that comment had firstly confused the hell out of him: Did Tai think that he was pretty or something? And secondly: offended the hell out of him to suggest to a guy that his looks were pretty. Pretty was a word used to refer to females. People thought Sora was pretty and people commented on how pretty Mimi was everywhere she went. So he had been offended by it though Tai had laughed it off and told him not to be offended.

            Matt hadn't been. There was something in Tai's personality that made it almost impossible for Matt to say no to, or when he turned those huge brown eyes on him with their puppy dog friendliness than he would always feel himself melt and give in. maybe that was why they were best friends, because both had an inability to say no to each other. Now Matt smiled as Tai ran up, Izzy and Sora trailing behind him

            "Hey what took you so long Tai?" he asked as Tai leaned over to catch his breath he looked up at Matt with a flushed face and grinned his killer smile that made girls go weak, at him. A small feeling of butterflies entered his stomach at that smile but he ignored it as he waited for an answer

            "Got done for talking again" Matt groaned and hit his head

            "Doesn't surprise me Tai, you can never be quiet can you?" Tai looked hurt and insulted by the remark

            "Can to" Tai replied back standing to his full height, though Matt still looked down on him

            "Prove it then" Matt challenged. Tai's eyes flashed with life as he nodded

            "You're on Yamato and you're gonna lose?" Matt grinned 

            "I think not Taichi" came the cocky reply

            "What's the deal then?" Tai questioned

            "You can't speak to anyone for the rest of the day unless it's your mum and dad or a teacher, you can't speak to Kari or anyone" Matt grinned sweetly at him "And you certainly can't speak to me Tai" Tai shrugged

            "Fine I choose the prize though ok?" Matt looked thoughtful then nodded

            "That's fair I guess what it gonna be?" he questioned. Tai stared thoughtfully at him for a long time as they were getting their lunch but it wasn't until they were sitting together that the answer hit him. He looked up at Matt

            "Got it" he announced loudly, they all looked up in a puzzled look though Matt's finished long before the others, Tai turned to Matt

            "If I win and I don't talk to anyone after this moment than you have to take me out for an expensive meal" Matt's eyebrow rose

            "And if I win?" he questioned, Tai grinned at him

            "Then I have to do exactly the same deal?" Tai held his hand out to him and waited, Matt searched his face for a second then grinned taking the rougher smaller hand in his longer smoother hand and shook it firmly

            "Fine you're on Tai, no talking from" he grinned "NOW" he raised his voice for the last bit and they settled down. Tai lasted with difficulty till the end of lunch then the bell rang and they went to their lesson, just as the bell run, Matt leaned over Tai's shoulder bringing Tai to his limit and whispered in his ear, his blond hair tickling Tai's cheek "You don't stand a chance Tai" he whispered "Oh and remember I like Mexican and Italian best" he leaned back and took in startled brown eyes and winked walking into the classroom leaving Tai to follow a small grin on his face.

_There you go as I said it's short but it begins the Taito plotline properly. Joe's chapter will begin the Jyoshiro one so look out for them, I finally have my plan for this fic ready. Please review but no flames thank you, I'll see about chapter 5 as soon as I can._


End file.
